KOKORO
by anondabunny
Summary: A doll made my a scientist, lacks one thing. And that's a heart. LAVIXALLEN Read and Review !
1. Allen

My first DGreyMan fic that isn't a crossover. ^-^

_**Kokoro Kiseki Vocaloid Rin**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

"Now, open your eyes." A soft voice called to him. The white haired boy opened his misty Grey eyes to see a smiling red-head with an eye patch.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning." the Grey eyes boy repeated.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are my professor."

"Is the system working properly?"

"No problem."

"Then, your name will be....Allen."

Allen stared at his professor with a blank look, the red-head only smiled.

_I was a robot made by a lonely scientist._

_I ask how it was done._

"How was I made?"

"A miracle."

_Miracle_

_But I'm still missing_

_A thing that can't be made._

"Why does I not feel?"

_It's called KOKORO_

"I have yet to make you a heart."

_A PROGRAM_

"Heart?"

_Few hundred years pass_

_Left alone_

"Master?"

_Robot of miracle?_

"Professor?"

_Hopes_

"Lavi?"

_I want to know the thing that he was,_

_working on till the end_

"What is this?"

_Making for me...._

"Professor?"

_KOKORO_

"_Don't ever open this system, It might be to much for you."_

"I....."

_Now_

"...kokoro...."

_beginning to move, miracle exhilarated_

"Master....Lavi?"

_why won't my tears stop?_

"...L-Lavi...."

_Why am I shaking?_

"...Lavi...."

_Why do I have a heart-beat_

"....Lavi..." Allen sobbed.

_Is this what I've hoped for?_

"LAVI!"

_KOKORO?_

The tears wouldn't stop

_A WONDER KOKORO KOKORO A WONDER_

_I now know how to feel happy_

"....I...."

_A WONDER KOKORO KOKORO A WONDER_

_I now know how to feel sad_

"...Lavi....I....."

_A WONDER KOKORO KOKORO INFINITE_

_How deep and touching they are...._

"....I.....Lavi....I....."

_Now beginning to notice_

_The reason I was born_

_Being alone must be sad_

"Lavi....I love you...."

_Yes, that day, that time_

_In my body_

"....I love you...."

_KOKORO lives and is overflowing_

".....I'm sorry....."

_Now I can say_

_real words_

"....I'll play a song for you...."

_I'm dedicating it to you_

Allen hit the notes on the piano with delicate fingers.

_ARI-GA-TO_

_For giving me life_

_ARI-GA-TO_

"I love you."

_AIR-GA-TO_

_For days we spent together._

_ARI-GA-TO_

Allen smiled, tears slipping out of his eyes.

_For everything you gave me_

_ARI-GA-TO_

_ARI-GA-TO_

Allen put the single orange flower on the keyboard.

_I will sing forever._

_~ It was exactly a miracle ~_

_~ The robot that obtained KOKORO kept running ~_

_~ He sang all his feelings ~_

_~ But the miracle only lasted a moment ~_

_~ The KOKORO was to big for him to withstand ~_

_~ At the end, the machine shorted and never moved again ~_

_~ However, in his final moments his face was graced with a smile ~_

_~ and he looked like, really did looked like, an angel ~_

".....arigato....."

".....father....."


	2. Lavi

I guess I'll make a second part to this

Thank you to the people who reviewed~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Lavi held up an orange flower for Allen to see, the white-haired boy merely stared blankly. Lavi sweat-dropped.

"It's okay, you'll get it eventually."

_The 1st miracle was_

Lavi's eyes scanned the program carefully.

_That you were born_

Allen stopped sing and pointed to the red-pen on the sheet music. Lavi laughed.

_The 2nd miracle was_

"I'm happy."

_Time we spent together_

"Why?"

"Because, your here with me."

_A lonely scientist_

_Created a robot_

"What am I?"

_The result could only be called_

"Miracle"

_Miracle_

"Miracle?"

_But still lacking was_

_something that can't be made._

"What am I missing?"

_That is called KOKORO_

"A heart."

_A PROGRAM_

"_I want to teach and and share with him..._

"What is 'Happy'?"

_the happiness and sadness of mankind"_

"It's an emotion."

_The miracle scientist_

"..emo....tion...."

_makes that wish_

"Why don't I have one?"

"One what?"

_Distress continues_

"An emotion. I want an emotion."

_and only time passes by_

"you can't have an emotion."

"Why?"

"Because I have yet to give you a heart."

"Heart?"

_A singing voice was left behind and_

_This KOKORO_

"...Allen...."

"_I can see myself there inside your eyes._

_What does that existence mean to you?"_

"Is something wrong, master?"

"No, not at all, Allen. I was just thinking how pretty your eyes are. They make me happy."

"...happy..."

_For him time is not infinite_

"why are you so tired, master?"

_But ,right now, He doesn't understand yet_

"W-Why..."

_**Why do you cry?**_

The screen flashed red, the word 'ERROR' written in white letters.

_**MYSTERIOUS KOKORO KOKORO MYSTERIOUS**_

"Master? Are you alright?"

_**He told me how to feel happy**_

"Master? Are you sleepy?"

_**MYSTERIOUS KOKORO KOKORO MYSTERIOUS**_

"OK, I'll let you sleep."

_**He told me how to feel sad**_

"But wake up soon, OK?"

_**MYSTERIOUS KOKORO KOKORO INFINITE**_

"Good night...."

_**It's beyond my understanding...**_

"....Lavi...."

_The 1st miracle was_

"Lavi?"

_that you were born_

"Wake up."

_The 2nd miracle was_

"Why won't you wake up?"

_Time we spent together_

"....I....."

_The 3rd miracle, not yet._

"LAVI!"

_The 3rd miracle has not occurred yet._

"COME BACK!"

_**A message....is being received**_

_**The source....is....from the future**_

_Me....?_

"....Lavi....I...."

_It reached across few hundred years_

_this message._

"What's wrong?"

"What is this thumping in my chest?"

_A singing voice from an angel of the future_

"It means your complete." Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen.

_A song sung straight from his heart_

"I have a....heart?"

_**Thank you....**_

_The 1st miracle was_

Lavi held the bunch of orange flowers up so that Allen could see

_**For bringing me into this world**_

_that you were born_

Lavi smiled at Allen's curious face

_**Thank you....**_

_The 2nd miracle was_

Tears wouldn't stop

_**For all the days we spent together**_

_Time we spent together_

"Why are you so far away?"

_**Thank you....**_

_The 3rd miracle..._

"I love you..."

_**For everything you gave me**_

_A truly sincere heart for you in the future_

"....Love?...."

_**Thank you....**_

_The 4th miracle isn't needed..._

"an emotion."

_**I will sing for eternity**_

_The 4th I don't need_

"There's more than one?"

"_Thank you...."_

"Heheh...."

"_Thank you...."_

"What's so funny?"

"_**Thank you...."**_

"You are..."

_~ The 3rd miracle was two miracles that happened at the same time ~_

_~ one is the sudden communication from the future ~_

_~ another one is a program modification ~_

_~ His song corrected his own mind ~_

_~ It is a correction that becomes a chance that she obtains KOKORO ~_

_~ Lavi's life ended ~_

_~ He gave him the inheritance of solitude ~_

_~ and Lavi entrusted Allen the key to the miracle ~_


	3. The End

Put the first two together and you get the last...

I cried when I wrote this T-T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

_~ His life ended ~_

_~ He gave him the inheritance of solitude ~_

_~ He entrusted Allen the key to the miracle ~_

_~ But the miracle lasted only a moment ~_

_~ The KOKORO was far to big for Allen to handle ~_

_~ Unable to withstand the weight ~_

_~ The machine shorted and never moved again ~_

_~ However his face was still graced with a smile ~_

_~ He truly looked like an angel ~_

_-Lavi Bookman_

_December 25th 1945_

_**P.S. **Love you, Allen. Goodbye._


End file.
